


Friends over Piranhas

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust being a adorable dork, Aquariums, Fluff and Humor, Fluff everywhere, Gen, Other, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Friendship is hardly blooms in Hell over the carnage and chaosBut what will happen when The Radio Demon, Alastor came across another demon by the name known as Angel Dust, Hell's number one most wanted Porn star in the Aquarium that was built across Hellsite Streets of Pentagram City?Will Angel Dust tries to seduced Alastor with his sassy personality like he does from his shows, or will the two had a normal conversation together over piranhas eating a live bait in their feeding time?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597912
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Friends over Piranhas

There was a new facility was built nearby Pentagram City on Hellsite Streets where it was beside the once was a Petting zoo for Devils to watch over gremlins or creatures the caught from the under for a brawl.  
  
The new facility that was built was an Aquarium, similar to the Zoo but full of marine animals or monsters kept in a cage or glassed aquarium, that's probably are like cages but was disguised as a tank for marine mammals  
  
This new building in Hell did catch a bunch of demons or even sinners to see what the Hell is this building doing here in Hell even. But surprisingly a lot of demons/sinners actually liked the new building/facility which caught The Radio Demon's attention to check what was the fuss about the new building and why soo many sinners like them as much as the old petting Zoo a few decades ago.

  
  
Is it because there are new animals in store? New creatures? Monsters? Who knows, but all of those are mostly like for children and families to visit and see many kinds of creatures. Sure it's not like Radio Work in Stations or even on Towers, but guess maybe there's more than meets the eye of the new building?  
  
_I should probably see what this building is all about!_ The man in red thought, standing up from his workplace, going down the stairs while the shadows follow him behind while he whistles out a tune  
  
Husk and Niffty had left the Radio Tower for a game of Poker since it was Friday and Husk wanted to have another bet again with the demon he challenged few months before, while Niffty seems eager to follow him and see how he does. Which leaves Alastor, the Radio Demon to his own devices. And in this case, he let his shadow friends guard the Tower when he left to see what the new building in Hell is all about! Surely it's just like the Petting Zoo, right?  
  
\------  
  
\------  
  
Angel Dust sneaks his way out of the window from his room of the Studio he worked on as they were on their 10 minute break, Angel sneaks out just only to see the new Aquarium at Hellsite Streets that was built up a few weeks ago. And Angel knows how he wished to visit a place full of marine animals when he was alive. But his father never let him.  
  
But now... Now he can visit the place like how he fucking wants! And no one going to stop him! Or well if Valentino finds out then he's screwed, but if Faith will be a good Mistress this time, he might be lucky enough to get to see the marine animals with his own eyes finally!  
  
Alastor hummed quietly through the streets, passing by some sinners greeting them as they ran away from him, earning a good chuckle from him when they ran. As their faces does bring joy to him, seeing them ran and cower in fear of his presence are quite a pleasure for him. He was meant to be feared by all of course.

  
  
Once the Radio Demon arrived at the Aquarium there was already a long line of demons standing there, waiting for one to move forward and buy their tickets to go inside and see the fishes  
  
Alastor tilted his head to the side, curious you may say as he walked forward to the line, standing behind a couple of imps, as they were dressed in a formal attire; one was a white haired imp with a dark blue suit on, red bowtie tied around their neck, while the other seems like more feminine, dressed in a black dress on with half of her thigh is exposed on her left feet, black heels, and a pink and black glasses on her face. The female imp seems to be enjoying herself, while the other was checking their wallet, hoping that the ticket won't be too expensive to pay for.  
  
Angel arrived at the Aquarium a few hours after as the line was sort of long and as he huffed before passing by all demons and sinners on to get in front soo he can buy a ticket for himself, ignoring the other sinners complaints of him passing by them and just cutting to the front.  
  
Alastor dodges the Arachnid when he passes him, he blinked and wondering why he was in a hurry for

  
  
“One ticket... please?...” Angel panted out, placing 30 bucks on the table while looking up on the lady in the front desk, brushing his hair away with his hand. The lady on the front desk blinks, letting the bubblegum popped over her lip, as she licks it back in her mouth to chew, and looks up at Angel Dust  
  
“Ma'am, one ticket cost 100 bucks. Please come back later if you had 100 bucks” The lady informed Angel, as he looked up at her and pouts  
  
“But the fucking ad said it only fucking cost 30 bucks earlier!” Angel argued, the women only blinks and picked up a Popsicle stick to sharpened her nails, ignoring Angel Dust's presence all around.  
  
Angel sighed and pull out his phone to text at someone for a bit of cash to spare  
  
“Ahem, Sir, that was my spot first. Can you please go back to your spot and not cut in line?”  
  
Angel eyed behind him to see a demon shorter than him was crossing their arms at him, he rolled his eyes and looks back at his phone, hoping for a reply from who he text on.  
  
The shorter demon huffed as they were ignored and tries to catch Angel's attention again  
  
“Sir, did you hear me? I told you to go back in line, because you have cut the line” the demon stated, as Angel kept ignoring them, scratching the back of his head, curving a lip, grunting impatiently when there's still no response from his message.  
  
The demon sighed and tapped their foot on the floor impatiently for Angel to move or even crack a head back to them, as they kept trying to catch his attention again and hoped he gave them back their spot that he cut in front of them before  
  
Alastor, on the other hand, was waiting patiently on the back of the line, wondering why they haven't moved yet, tilting his head in question, wondering quietly as he decided to ask the couple of imps in front of him

  
  
“Excuse me, sir and madam, but why are we in a halt?” He asked as the imps in front of him stare at him with their eyes wide in shock at the smiling chad  
  
When the two imps didn't answer his question, he tilted his head to the side at them, confused. And seconds later the couple ran off from the sight, leaving the red demon in confusion, but he shrugs it off and moved forward, waiting for another hour.  
  
As the line grew shorter and more demons have runs off when they noticed the Radio Demon, he finally sees the Arachnid that pass by him earlier in a hurry, they seemed to be on their phone, texting to be assumed while a demon behind them was yelling at him to move and gives back her spot, which the Arachnid ignored her for.  
  
Alastor hummed and approaches the shorter and lengthy demon, placing a hand on her shoulder as she froze, and gulps in fear when she looks back slowly at him, shaking in fear as he chuckled at her expression  
  
“I supposed you have some other place to go, madam?” He asked and the demon nods “Y-Yeah!” Before running off, leaving a cloud of her own body as the wind blew it away after.  
  
Alastor blinked and when they ran off, and grins before looking back at the spider demon and the lady on the front table. Angel sighed in frustration as he got no response from anyone he texted on to get some spare cash from before putting back his phone on his pocket as well grabbing his 30 bucks back and pockets them also with a pout and turns around to leave, passing by Alastor with his head down.  
  
Alastor watches the spider demon leaves and walks up to the lady on the front  
  
“Two tickets, please”  
  
The lady quickly looks up when her body goes pale when the Radio Demon is in front of her, and grabbed two tickets out of the counter and gave it to him, before closing the curtains over her table and placed a “Sold Out” sign in front of it.

  
  
Alastor smiles and took the two tickets and wanders off to find the Arachnid left on, as he finds them on one of the tables with umbrellas covering above him, as they seemed upset, pouting over the phone  
  
“I think you wanted this, correct?”  
  
Angel looks up at the sudden voice and saw none other than The Radio Demon he was warned of, as from what he heard that The Radio Demon on a monstrous tyrant to be feared around Hell. But now looking at the demon he should feared, he doesn't seem to look like the monster the other sinners gossip him about, even yet he looks not that intimidating at all.  
  
_Soo, this the Radio Demon, huh? He's not scary, he looked damn hot thou_ Angel smirks at his thought and put his head on his palm and took the ticket from the other demon “Why thanks, babe~” he said winking at him as Alastor grins back at him  
  
“Anytime my friend!” He said before leaving the Spider to his own devices as he goes into the Aquarium to see what is really inside of the place.  
  
Angel watch him go and chuckled as he looked down at the ticket and grins even more before getting up and rush over to the entrance to see all the marine animals and tropical fishes of all sizes, scary or cute even. Angel was a giggling fit as he ran around taking photos of each fish or mammal nor creature like a little kid in a Carnival  
  
Alastor blinked as he was surprised at the sudden change of atmosphere when he entered as the room was colder than how Hell's temperature is, there was plenty of tanks with fishes from all around Hell, big & small, vicious nor tame, all of them are here in one tank to the other.  
  
And some demons seems to like them, pointing at certain ones to their little ones of what they are looking at  
  
Alastor hummed quietly as he passed by a few groups, not really keen to see what's soo amazing about one of the fish. They are just fish with different colors, right?

  
  
While he was walking around, Alastor stumbles across a tube-shaped tank full of piranhas, swimming in schools of them as it caught his interest as his ear twitched when a ring of a bell echoes through the place announcing that it's feeding time, as a couple of living creatures or smaller kinds of fish to be dumped at the tanks, each get the same diet mostly for carnivores and omnivores, while for the grass/plant eaters was given some 'special' leaves or kelp for them to eat.  
  
Angel giggled at the photos he had taken from the first few hours he was going around the place. Angel smiled and sent a few good photos to his best friend, Cherri Bomb, and snickering at her responses before he bumped at someone by accident  
  
“He watch it will y--” Angel paused and looks up to see the Radio Demon was smiling at him, he smiles back “Oh hey” he said waving his hand a bit and look at what tank the other demon was looking at  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the fishes in the tank as he leaned closer to the tank to see what kind of fish was in there and got a bit spooked when a piranha bumped their heads on the aquarium, making Angel step back a little and Alastor chuckled  
  
“I suppose you are enjoying your time here?” He asked and Angel grins “Oh fucking hell yeah! Like damn, this is the first time I've been here and seen these cute animals!” He exclaimed in a excited and cheery tone which caught Alastor's curiosity to ask the other demon another question  
  
“Oh? Why you haven't been anywhere with such creatures like this before?” Alastor asked  
  
“No, I haven't. I was never allowed to because of work and shit. Also, my Dad even said this kind of place is just for kids, like... No. It's not, it's a place full of amazing fishes, like dories, eels, and oh, do you know that they had sharks that as huge as a ship here?” Alastor chuckled and shakes his head  
  
“Why no, never. Do they really have that kind of creature here?” He asked, smiling slightly  
  
“Oh yeah. I just saw it earlier in a big fucking tank and damn, let me tell ya it was fucking huuugggeee!” The spider explained, describing each detail of what he saw the huge sharks in one of the tanks look like while Alastor just listens to him explaining it and how happy his tone was while explaining it even.  
  
_Interesting... Guess this place had something to be desired, huh? Quite interesting..._ Alastor hummed at his thought when Angel finished explaining about the huge sharks  
  
Alastor nods and smiled at the Arachnid “Interesting. And do you have any favorites in here?” He asked and Angel only grins even more  
  
“Oh yeah, I do. I fucking love Blobfishes because their faces are just soo hilarious. Like they always had that frowning face like this!” Angel put his phone away on his pockets and stretched his cheeks down to replicate how a Blobfish looks like which Alastor finds it interesting and somehow... Adorable? Which he usually only finds that on his sister, Niffty most of the time. Which is strange for him to find the spider demon replicating a Blobfish adorable, but he decided not to think about it too much  
  
“I see and just that?” He asked, wondering if the spider only favors one fish in this place full of thousands of other kinds of creatures other than your normal tropical fish  
  
“Oh, I also like those fish that have stripes and blue and yellow colors like... Hhmm... what are those fishes called again? Hhhhmmm....” Angel hummed trying to think of the kind of fish he was looking the name of as Alastor looked back at the piranha aquarium and sees that they have finished their meals with no trace of meat/flesh left behind  
  
“That's interesting...” he muttered as Angel looks back at him as he caught what the smiling demon was saying

  
  
“What was interesting?” The spider asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone  
  
“These small creatures... They finished their prey like it was nothing, no bone, or flesh left” he described as it quite catch his interest of how the piranhas finished their kill is almost as similar as to how he finished his “Meals” per se.  
  
Angel blinked, a bit confused on why the other demon found how Piranhas eat their meals interesting. But guess everyone has different taste on what they are interested, I suppose  
  
“I guess?... I don't know why ya find it interesting. But okay” Angel said with a shrug but nods after as he decided to walked away and see other creatures as Alastor watch the Arachnid walks away

  
  
Curious to know where the spider demon is going, he decided to follow them and see where they are heading to.  
  
Alastor grins when he found the Spider demon with a group of demons, looking at a green looking aquarium with nothing in it, except for a small carving of boats/a wooden ship stuck in the rocks on each side, small caverns are in the rocks as well  
  
Alastor furrowed a brow at it in the distance in confusion, before he approaches the taller demon and sees what are they looking at  
  
Angel was squinting his eyes, leaning closer to the green aquarium, as he was looking for something in the aquarium. Alastor stare at him, confused and wonder what is the spider is looking at until a small demon shouts  
  
“There! Ma, look look! It's the tentacle fish!” The demon called their mother to see what they were pointing at, as the mother rolled her eyes and ignored her child and eyes back on the phone, leaving the child to pout slightly with a huff  
  
Angel grins and clapped before looking back at Alastor “Did you see that?” Alastor only stares at him confusingly  
  
“No, I did not” he said, shaking his head and Angel pouts a bit before a smirk plays around his face  
  
“Heh, guess you're blind then, because of that dumb glass thingy on your face" he joked a little, and points at Alastor's monocle, snickering a bit as Alastor only rolled his eyes  
  
“If I'm blind, then how come I can see you, my friend?” Angel was about to say something else but nothing came out and pouts at Alastor who grins at him "Touche" he said with a huff and his arms crossed, before looks back at the aquarium and his eyes widened when he saw something moving  
  
“There it is, The octopus!” He shouted, pointing happily at the eight-limbed creature who are crawling out of a small cavern  
  
Alastor blinked and looked at where Angel was pointing at and saw the octopus climbing up the cliffs of the rock structure in the tank it was in  
  
“What a interesting creature...” he comments on which makes Angel giggled “Yeah right” he said as he was agreeing with Alastor's comment “Octopuses are pretty cool too” he added after, and Alastor smiles back at spider as they watch the small octopus climbs up to another cavern to hide and blend in with its invironment  
  
\------  
  
\------  
  
A few hours pass by, Angel and Alastor goes over to see some jellyfish and sea turtles in some different tanks which they didn't stay long for since Alastor wasn't that all interested to them much which Angel kind of can see why. Sort of.

The two moved on to see some seahorses and leafy seadragons and Angel was squealing and giggling happily when they get to see seahorses and leafy seadragons in which Alastor finds them to be such strange creatures on how they are structured to be, But he did get a bit of laugh when Angel was trying to mimic a Manta Ray like a idiot, as the other demon look at him weirdly but decided not to comment on that when the Radio Demon is around them

Angel grinned when he got The Radio Demon to laugh at his childish acts as he felt like he found a new friend that seems to be okay with him being quite a child-like character at the moment

  
  
The two demons looked around on another couple of tanks to see and go "Aaaww" on, mostly Angel that is doing that.

They stopped by a medium tank full of eels and Angelfishes as well other types of small fishes, Angel was jumping up & down, grinning like a child while Alastor take out his watch from his pockets to see what time is it and hummed when it was starting to be late, puts it back to his pockets and walked away and out of the building, whistling a tune as he left, going back to the Radio Tower after a Day's of visiting another Petting Zoo (Aquarium) but with Marine animals in them instead

  
  
“Hey Smiles, did ya see...” Angel looked over to the side and Alastor was not there “That...” he finishes and looked around for any sign of the Radio Demon, but none seems to trace over to the man. Angel frowned a little before his phone buzzed in his pocket and he picks it up and his eyes goes wide when there were few missed calls from his Boss.  
  
Angel sighed with his head down “Guess time to go back to work then” he mumbled and exits the Aquarium, and a limo was already ready to pick him up to go back to the Studio, Angel only sat in the back in silent pouting with his arms crossed like his day was ruined by work yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of mirrored my own expereiences with my Mom & my Lil' bro going to Seaworld on tis fic a bit qwq
> 
> Also I have reread a few times on tis just to make sure I got it right... A bit tad is quq


End file.
